


Leave Your Message after the Tone

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Riding, Separations, Voice Kink, Voicemail, jail break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://imagine-hannigram.tumblr.com/post/125601602861/imagine-will-calling-hannibals-cell-phone-after">imagine-hannigram's prompt:</a></p><p>Imagine Will calling Hannibal’s cell phone after he’s incarcerated just to hear Hannibal’s voice on his voicemail.</p><p>Imagine Will leaving Hannibal voicemails about how he wishes things had turned out differently. Imagine Will spilling his heart out to Hannibal’s voicemail, assuming that the man himself will never hear them.</p><p>Imagine Hannibal listening to these messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Your Message after the Tone

_You have reached the voicemail of Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Leave your name, phone number and message after the tone and I shall return your call upon my earliest convenience._

 

The tone sounded and nothing but a breath was uttered before Will hung up the phone. He stood by the window facing the front of his house where he could still see the depressions in the show from the tires of Jack's car. It had only been a few hours since Hannibal was arrested; only a few more since Will had lied through his teeth saying that he didn't want anything to do with Hannibal any longer.

 

At the time Will thought he was making the right choice; a part of him still did. Yes, Will's life had plenty of problems before he met Hannibal Lecter, but Hannibal's presence did dangerous things to Will. And Will couldn't even pretend that it was all Hannibal's fault anymore, not when Will felt the yearning inside himself to give in and indulge. It was a sickness Will knew would consume them both, but he wanted it all the same.

 

This was for the better... right?

 

Maybe. But it was difficult to swallow the truth that Hannibal would never be a free man again. Never again would Will be able to have a conversation with Hannibal that wasn't overheard and scrutinized – not that Will should visit Hannibal anyway. Not after Will effectively told Hannibal to get out of his life and never come back. What would it accomplish to visit now, when any hope of a future together was thoroughly eradicated?

 

Better to not.

 

Will breathed another heavy sigh, which fogged the pane of glass in front of him. He looked down at his phone in his hand and brought it back to his ear, thumb pressing the redial button. Will couldn't have Hannibal but he could have this. A voice that he missed, and would always miss, in his ear.

 

_You have reached the voicemail of Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Leave your name, phone number and message after the tone and I shall return your call upon my earliest convenience._

#

 

Hannibal turned from his desk when he heard a door opening and closing and his eyes immediately went to Will's face. The scar remained on his forehead, though it didn't stand out any longer. Three years had passed but Will was no less stunning than he was the last day Hannibal had seen him, standing on his porch while Hannibal surrendered. If anything he was more beautiful in the realness of him when compared to the drawings Hannibal had made over the years which now seemed flat and shallow.

 

"Hello, Doctor Lecter."

 

"Hello, Will." Hannibal felt the ache he had learned to live with sharpen into something almost unbearable. "Did you get my note?"

 

"I got it, thank you," Will kept his face stoic, voice free of emotional inflection.

 

"Did you read it before you destroyed it, or did you simply toss it into the nearest fire?" Hannibal wondered.

 

"I read it," Will told him. "And then I burnt it."

 

"And you came anyway," Hannibal moved closer.

 

Hannibal had always missed Will and yearned for his company – he had no qualms about admitting such things to himself the way Will struggled with his own desires. That want had never faded but it had become manageable when Will never contacted Hannibal after his incarceration, let alone visited him in his cell. It had been easier to bear when he assumed Will had moved on and forgotten about him. After all, three years was a long time and a lot changed.

 

And now suddenly Will was back in Hannibal's line of sight. "Three years pass and suddenly you appear like an apparition." Will didn't look away, perhaps thinking he was a stronger man for not avoiding Hannibal's searching gaze. "Three years without even a whisper of your voice; a civilized conversation feels almost taboo."

 

As soon as Hannibal mentioned Will's voice he took note of the way Will's eyes finally dropped away and to the floor. Hannibal wouldn't forget, but didn't draw attention to it. He allowed Will to lead them to the topic Will had originally come to discuss – the Tooth Fairy. Hannibal agreed to help and they spoke about the killer at great length, and about Will's new life much more than that.

 

Will seemed unsteady when he finally left, and Hannibal had never hated the walls of his cell more than in that moment when he could not pursue Will's retreating form. Alana arrived a short time later to try prying some tidbits of psyche from Hannibal's unwilling grasp, and prod him when she failed. Though Hannibal knew he would need to make promises of good behaviour in return, Hannibal made a simple request and waited.

 

Two days later, Alana returned to his cell and set his old mobile phone on his desk. "It's been disabled so you won't be able to make any phone calls," she informed him. "And if you try taking it apart we'll see it on the cameras and come take it away from you."

 

"Understood," Hannibal said, glad for once that he was bound to the wall since he was struggling to mask his pleased smile.

 

She left and Hannibal's wrists were released. He massaged them as he approached the desk and plucked up his mobile, settling on his bed against the wall. Hannibal turned the phone on and saw it had been fully charged. It would be foolish to presume that the FBI and Alana hadn't looked through his phone, but Hannibal was confident that they wouldn't have found anything harmful. At an angle where he knew the cameras couldn't see, Hannibal punched in a code and then brought the phone back to his ear, his hidden voicemail box starting its greeting.

 

_To change your greeting... press 1. To access your unheard messages... press 2. To access your saved messages..._

 

Hannibal pressed 2 and had to consciously school his expression to remain bland when the recording informed him of 93 unheard messages. There was no way he could listen to them all in one sitting but lunch had just passed and he knew no one would be bothering him in the next few hours so Hannibal pressed the button to begin the recordings.

 

The first two messages were from hours after Hannibal had been arrested, if Hannibal remembered the date and time correctly. There was nothing to them, except the sound of breathing before the caller hung up. Hannibal began to wonder if they would all be like that, except the third one hooked his attention.

 

A few seconds of breathing and then, " _What have I done?_ "

 

Will's voice was broken and beautiful and Hannibal lay down fully on the bed, not intending to move for a very long time.

 

#

_I keep imagining you, you know? I can picture them walking you through the motions of being incarcerated. It's so easy, since I went through those motions myself. A part of me is smug that you have to deal with that, since you're the reason I had to before. But it's not as satisfying as I hoped it would be. I remember standing on the cold tile while they indexed my personal items, and the way the chill clawed up past my ankles. Is that what you're feeling now?_

 

#

 

_You made a mistake in surrendering, Hannibal. If you had just disappeared I would always wonder, and second guess. But now I know exactly where you are, where I shouldn't go, and that you will never call upon me again. I stand by what I said; I won't come see you. It's better this way, Hannibal. You know it is. We wouldn't have lasted. We would've burned bright, yes, but too quickly, and all that would be left... ash. I couldn't be what you wanted me to be._

#

 

_... I just wanted to hear your voice. I couldn't sleep... I guess there's no point trying to justify myself. You'll never hear this... You'll never hear any of this..._

Multiple similar messages followed, sometimes with Will justifying himself and other times the message just playing the sound of Will's breathing, slowly evening out after hearing Hannibal's voice.

 

#

 

 _I thought it would be easier to sleep. I thought the nightmares would end. All of my dogs are finally home and that's helping – it feels like things might be normal again someday_. Will laughed. _Well, you know. As normal as someone like me could ever hope for. The days are fine. I've taken the pack through the forests, and gone ice fishing. It's only these moments when I lie in bed staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep, and I remember my phone is nearby. Why do I miss your voice so much? Why is it the only thing besides alcohol that'll help me sleep?_

 

#

 

Will's voice was slurred, betraying the alcohol coursing through his veins. _I lie here and wonder what you miss the most from your freedom. It's been nearly two months now but I won't ask Jack or Alana for details. Do you miss the food you made, or the act of making the food? Do you miss going to the opera or listening to classical music in your office? Do you miss the wind in your hair? The sun on your face? All I could think of was to get a classical CD but I hope you like it..._

 

The remainder of the message had some classical piano song played through the phone, but the music to Hannibal's ears was the quiet in-out of Will's breathing beside the phone. More than anything else, this message was the one that made Hannibal wish he had heard these earlier and had a chance to respond. He would've told Will that what he missed the most was having Will in his life. But Will's thoughtfulness briefly filled that empty void in Hannibal's chest as he continued to listen to the message, and the subsequent ones that followed as each song played its course.

 

#

 

According to the time stamps, the next message was almost another full month later – three months since Hannibal's incarceration.

 

_I can't stop thinking about how many ways things could've ended differently. Before that planned dinner with Jack, you offered me your hand and a chance to run. After you saved me from Mason and I woke up safe in bed. But I turned you away each time. What would life be like now, if I hadn't? Would we be seated around a dinner table, eating the latest catch and chatting benignly of the week's plans? Would you take me to bed? Would I... would I let you? Fuck, no, I can't keep doing this to myself._

Will groaned and then sat silently, caught in an internal debate. There was a deep inhale, like Will was going to say something else, but then the call was ended.

 

#

 

The next message came approximately one hour after the last.

 

_It wasn't that I couldn't be what you wanted me to be. I was just too scared to let myself become that. I was already on the fringes of society and on the verge of being shunned entirely. I thought with you gone from my life I could work on fitting into society again. Only now I remember that people always hate what they don't understand, and they certainly don't understand me. Alana thinks she does – Jack too. But it was only ever you who truly understood. How could I forget that?_

_I miss you, a lot. I've actually been thinking about visiting, but I know I shouldn't. You would certainly call me out on my hypocrisy and I don't know what I would say in return. I tell you I never want to see you again and then come crawling back – it's so pathetic it might even disgust you. You'd laugh at me and send me away. Or maybe you wouldn't. I don't know which would be worse, truthfully._

_I wish... I wish I hadn't turned you away. I wish I could go back, do it differently._

 

#

 

If the panting into the phone wasn't indicator enough that this was a different type of call, the nearby sound of a hand stroking flesh was.

 

_Ha-Hannibal... I can't believe I'm—ah! Can't believe I'm doing this. I'm glad you'll never hear this, though I can imagine your smirk if you did... Oh fuck._

 

Will groaned and Hannibal smirked wider. His hips shifted on the bed although he wouldn't indulge Alana with a show.

 

_You always chided... my language. Would you—I wonder if you'd care if I was swearing while you f-fucked me. Maybe it would turn you on more. Would you fuck me until I screamed? I want to—need to hear you..._

 

The message cut off, and the next one was an immediate continuation. Clearly Will had called back just to hear Hannibal's voice in the recorded greeting again. His breathing was ragged now, little whines catching in the back of his throat. Hannibal could hear the bed sheets rustling as Will's hips moved, thrusting his erection into his fist.

 

It required conscious effort on Hannibal's part to not grind the heel of his palm against his own cock, which was a slightly unsteadying realization considering the fact that it had been months since Hannibal had contemplated touching himself while in his cell. All it took was a few breathy moans in his ear from Will and Hannibal had heat injected into his veins.

 

 _Hannibal, I need to come, please. I... I want your hands on me. I want you inside me. Please._ Will sobbed through a moan and Hannibal felt the constant ache in his chest tighten because that was a longing, lonely sob. Will might've hurt Hannibal deeply by rejecting him, but that didn't mean Hannibal didn't still want to protect Will and make him feel as cherished as he was. Love was complicated like that.

 

Hannibal closed his eyes and listened as Will's fist moved faster, inhales turned to gasps. Hannibal's name was muttered between each plea and groan, and filled the crescendo of Will's orgasm when he finally cried out and eventually fell still. _I miss you_ , Will whispered after long seconds of silence. _I miss you so much_.

 

Hannibal parted his lips, and though he didn't utter the words, they rang clear in his mind. _I missed you too._

 

And that was when Hannibal realized that he needed to listen to the rest of the messages before Will returned. Hannibal needed to understand Will's mind, and the progression he had followed during the last three years. Because despite these confessions left in Hannibal's voicemail, it had taken three years and a new serial killer to bring Will back to him. Will had clearly left these messages never intending for them to be heard. But if there was any chance of drawing Will back into his life – to stay – Hannibal would not give up.

 

#

 

After the message with Will ograsming into the phone, there was a week-long gap before the next message.

 

_I thought about this for a long time before calling again. You aren't on the other end so maybe it doesn't matter, but I think I need to stop this. This isn't healthy. I've realized now that I regret the choices I made, but there's nothing I can do to change things now, and I need to move on. To move on though, there's something I need to say. You probably already know, in the same way I knew there was honesty in the way you looked at me, unlike how you looked at others._

_Plenty of people have hinted and teased, poked and prodded me to admit it. But it's not for them to hear. I love you, Hannibal. And if I could do it all again, I would run away with you. I don't know if it would've worked, but I sorely wish I had taken a chance and tried._

 

#

 

Although Will had sounded definitive in his last message, Hannibal's phone informed him that there were still more unheard messages to listen to. Uncertain of what to expect, Hannibal played the next message in the queue, time stamped at two months after the last.

 

_I met someone. Her name is Molly. She's got a son and they both love dogs and living far away from the city. She uh... she makes me laugh. I forgot how good it feels to laugh. I'm not quite sure why I felt the need to call; I'm not even sure if you'd be happy or not to hear this. But I wanted to tell you. I'm going to try to make it work with Molly. I think I owe it to myself to try._

 

#

 

The next was more than a year later.

 

_I was thinking about you today and realized that I had begun to forget the sound of your voice. I suppose I could've just listened to the greeting and then hung up but here we are. Things are... they're good. Better than I think I let myself hope for. Molly and I got married and we have a log cabin in the woods. It's peaceful, Hannibal. I... I think you'd like it too. I wish... I wish you could come visit, even though that would be all sorts of complicated. I still miss you. It's just easier to forget how much when I try to avoid thinking about it..._

_Oh, Molly just got back with groceries. I better go._

 

There were more messages like that, offering little tidbits of the life Will found for himself after Hannibal. Though it hurt to hear that Will was moving on, a part of Hannibal was still glad to hear some happiness in Will's voice again. Plus, it stroked Hannibal's ego to know that he was Will's guilty pleasure – something that could be resisted but never forsaken entirely.

 

And Hannibal liked that Will was always clearly hiding his calls to Hannibal's voicemail from Molly, because that meant there was something still there in Will's heart. Something that would always long for Hannibal and the life they could've possibly shared. The flame Hannibal had ignited in Will's heart had weakened, but never failed.

 

#

 

The last message was time stamped at a week prior to Will's visit to Hannibal's cell.

 

_I got your letter. I kept it and read it multiple times. Never thought I'd miss seeing someone's writing but I felt something inside me jump when I saw your script. I threw it in the fire eventually; the temptation to tuck it away was too dangerous. Selfish as it is, I'm glad you still think of me, and care enough to offer the warning. Though I suspect even while writing the letter you knew I'd come. Jack came calling and I couldn't refuse._

_It's going to be bizarre to see you again, after so long and... after these messages throughout the years. I wonder if you'll see in my eyes and know. I wouldn't know what to say if you did, but it would be just as odd remembering all these messages – confessions, really – that I've left you when you have no idea. It'll be so hard to hold back, and I know you'll probably guess that I'm hiding something, even if you can't guess what that something is._

_I love Molly, I do. Things are fine. But I can't remember the last time I've been this nervous... or excited. No one has ever understood me the way you did, and probably never will. I know it doesn't matter anymore, that I made my choices and missed my chance. Maybe you won't even want to see me, after three whole years. I suppose a part of me will always wish for another chance, and that's something I'll have to live with. At least I'll get to hear you say more than your voicemail greeting for a change..._

 

#

 

By the time Will was scheduled to visit Hannibal in his cell again, Hannibal had listened to every message multiple times and had saved them all on his phone. Hannibal wasn't sure how he should react, or what he should say. He had three years of Will's thoughts, worries and confessions safely locked in his memory – including confessions of love and more primal desires.

 

Will had admitted in his last message that a part of him still wanted a second chance, yet he had a life now, and during the last visit to Hannibal, Will had made no hints of these urges. Was it logic holding Will back, telling him that he was better off where he was now rather than taking a risk? Or was it fear that Hannibal would reject him after everything they had been through and done to one another?

 

Hannibal wanted a life with Will, and was willing to do a lot to get it, including sit in this cell for three years while awaiting an opportunity such as this. Will was his mate; no one would match Hannibal the way Will did. And even if Will used different wording, he seemed to hold the same beliefs. Hannibal could hint to Will that he had heard the phone messages, but in the end the final decision would remain with Will. Hannibal would need assistance getting out of this cell and if Will decided it was easier or safer to leave Hannibal where he was, there was little hope.

 

At the same time, Hannibal had nothing to lose.

 

#

 

When Will arrived back at Hannibal's cell for another visit, they discussed the Tooth Fairy for a full hour. If Hannibal closed his eyes he could imagine that they were back in his office, seated across from one another and indulging in the other's company. Hannibal wouldn't close his eyes though, not when keeping them open allowed Hannibal to study Will's face up close. Will was envisioning the homes of the murders as they talked through the kills; it was obvious in the glassy quality of his gaze. Whether or not Will realized the way he was leaning in closer to Hannibal, nearly bumping the glass occasionally, Hannibal wouldn't draw attention to it.

 

Only when their session was done and Will returned to the present did Hannibal steel himself to take his chance. Very aware of the fact that everything was being recorded by cameras around the room, Hannibal chose his words carefully. "Will, it is never too late to take a chance."

 

Will regarded Hannibal with wary confusion. "What are you talking about?"

 

Their eyes locked, and Hannibal was glad that Will didn't deny him the eye contact. "You are and have always been everything I want and more."

 

Three seconds was how long it took for comprehension to strike as Will's eyes widened. Though the lighting was dim, Hannibal saw the blush threatening to claim Will's cheeks. "You... you _heard_? Last time—?"

 

Hannibal shook his head. "No. After your visit." Hannibal wanted to go into more detail but wouldn't risk giving Alana a reason to take away the phone from him. Will visibly swallowed. His lips remained parted but he said nothing and Hannibal spoke up again. "I wanted to remind you that I'm still here."

 

"Three years..."

 

"It hasn't changed anything, for either of us," Hannibal stated, knowing he was correct when he remembered Will's last voicemail message. "What matters now is what choice you make."

 

Will bit his lip, looked away and then back. "I need time, Hannibal."

 

"All I have is time."

 

The fact that Will had returned to using Hannibal's first name was encouraging. Hannibal wasn't expecting an immediate answer, so he didn't hold Will's hesitance against him. Nor did he take it as a rejection when Will said nothing further on the matter – there were always watchful cameras around. "Thank you for your assistance today, Hannibal. I'll uh... I'll be in contact when I have an update."

 

Hannibal nodded his understanding; he would make a habit of checking his phone for new messages. "I will be here."

 

Will lingered and willingly let Hannibal see the hint of longing on his face, which was enough to satisfy Hannibal's patience when Will inevitably turned and left the room. Hannibal just had to hope that it would be worth the risk, and the wait.

 

#

 

_You have... 1 new message and... 93 saved messages. To listen to your unheard messages press... 1._

 

It had been over two weeks since Hannibal had last seen Will. He had been half-convinced that Will had skipped town, though he refused to give Alana the satisfaction by asking for an update. Now was the moment of truth, to determine what decision Will had made.

 

_Memorize these numbers but don't write them down. There are five sets, six numbers in each, and in order they will open the five doors between you and the parking lot. At midnight tonight there will be a five minute delay in guard change. The first door is the one out of your cell. You'll turn right. The second door is the third on your left. Turn right again. Third door is again on your left, and door four and five will be directly in front of you. Keep running straight through the forest once you're outside and you'll come across a road within five minutes. I'll be there._

_5 1 7 3 4 5_

_1 7 3 7 6 9_

_2 3 8 4 3 2_

_5 2 7 3 1 4_

_9 5 8 1 8 3_

 

#

 

By the time Hannibal was picking his way through the fallen branches in the forest he was shivering violently. All he had on was the thin cloth outfit given to him to wear in the cell, his phone clutched in one hand. Though the crispness of the air was refreshing after breathing filtered air for three years, the snow soaking into Hannibal's flimsy shoes was unwelcome. Between the quick pace of his run and the chill in the air, each inhale felt like Hannibal was swallowing shards of ice, but he wouldn't slow down and risk getting captured.

 

He pressed on and a few minutes later he broke through the tree line to stumble onto a small paved road. A short distance down the road he saw a car parked on the gravel shoulder of the road, taillights a beacon in the darkness. Hannibal forced his body to continue forward, ignoring the ache in his lungs as he approached and drew alongside the car. A quick glance through the window confirmed it was Will behind the steering wheel and Hannibal slid into the passenger seat.

 

Immediately Will shifted gears and drove away, neither of them entirely certain how soon it would be before the next guard noticed anything was amiss. If they were doing their jobs correctly they were sounding the alarm now; if not, Will and Hannibal could have a grace period of a few hours. Either way, Hannibal assumed Will had a plan to get them as far away as possible.

 

"There are blankets on the back seat," Will offered while distractedly fiddling with the knobs on the dash of his car until warm air started pouring into the car's interior.

 

Hannibal took no offence to the fact that Will was leaving it to Hannibal to get the blankets, keeping his attention on the road. He turned in his seat and grabbed the pile of blankets, feeling the warm wool against his fingers. Hannibal peeled off his soaked shoes to salvage his frozen toes and then wrapped himself in blankets, covering as much of his body as he could to trap what remained of his body's heat.

 

They drove without speaking for a few minutes, the silence interrupted only by the din of the car's fans and Hannibal's chattering teeth. Eventually Hannibal felt his body thaw and his muscles loosen. As his teeth stopped making noise, Will glanced over at him. Their eyes met, Hannibal smiled and, after a breath, Will smiled too before looking back at the road.

 

"Where are we going?" Hannibal asked curiously.

 

"I've set up a private plane to fly us to Croatia. We need to get out of the country before a manhunt for your head starts," Will said.

 

Hannibal considered Will's words for a moment. "Croatia doesn't have an extradition treaty with the United States."

 

"No, it doesn't," Will agreed.

 

"Where did the money come from to fund a private flight and relocation to Croatia?" Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

 

"The small chunk of your fortune you had placed under my name," Will reminded him, a hint of exasperation in his tone no doubt from having money shoved into his pockets without his consent. "I finally found something worth spending it on."

 

Hannibal leaned forward slightly to read Will's face. Will was wearing gloves and Hannibal couldn't tell if a ring remained on his finger. "And what of your life here?"

 

Will clutched the steering wheel tighter. "I talked with Molly and told her everything; about you, and also about this Tooth Fairy killer. I think..." Will glanced over at Hannibal for a brief moment while they were stopped at a light before driving onward. "I think she knew, or at least suspected. Anyway, she was less surprised or upset than I was expecting. I've left the cabin in her name to sell and take the profit. She told me she's going to take her son south, to Florida."

 

"The Tooth Fairy killer shouldn't come after them, even though he's no doubt aware of you by now after Miss Lounds' latest article," Hannibal said. "He only targets happy, perfect families."

 

"That's my hope," Will admitted. "Molly is smart though, and will remain cautious. She's taking a few of the dogs as well. The rest have been given to good homes."

 

"As simple as that?"

 

"No, Hannibal," Will quickly ran his fingers through his hair. "None of this is simple. I married Molly because she was my friend, and I'm going to miss her. I had found a stable life for myself. But..."

 

"But...?" Hannibal prompted.

 

"But you were always more than just a friend," Will confessed. "I know there's a lot to talk about and figure out, but I do know that being with you is what I want – what I've wanted since we met and I realized that no one would accept me the way you do."

 

"Pull over."

 

"What?" Will sent Hannibal a look that was equal confusion and fear – did Will worry that this was just a ploy to get Hannibal out of his cell?

 

"Pull over, please."

 

Will clenched his jaw as he gripped the steering wheel and pulled the car off the road. "What—?" Will started again but Hannibal didn't give him the chance to wonder or worry any longer. He reached across the space between them, hands cupping Will's face and bringing their lips together. Will moaned and instantly leaned into it, meeting Hannibal's kiss even though it was rough and demanding. It was only when Will put a hand on Hannibal's chest and nudged him back that Hannibal withdrew. "We need to get in the air," Will reminded Hannibal, though he sounded regretful between his harsh gulps of air.

 

"We will continue this shortly," Hannibal insisted. "I have waited long enough to have you."

 

"Yeah, no shit," Will huffed and continued driving.

 

Hannibal recognized some of the roads now, realizing that they were getting close. "For the record, I will have no issues with you swearing while I fuck you. In fact, I would encourage it."

 

"For fuck's sake," Will whispered under his breath, and Hannibal smirked in satisfaction.

 

Both of them were grateful when they arrived at their destination. They couldn't risk airport security so Will had brought them to a small airstrip in the middle of the countryside. Though the legality of the situation was questionable, that was the least of their concerns. Will removed the key from the ignition and exited the car to pop the hood of the trunk. Hannibal's shoes were still wet and uncomfortable but he pulled them on anyway and kept one of the blankets around his shoulders to fight off the cold air when he exited behind Will.

 

Two bags had been removed from the trunk and they each carried one as they walked towards the small plane awaiting them. Once they were inside the warm interior of the plane they met their pilot, whom Hannibal assumed had already been paid off. After confirming details with Will, the pilot told them to buckle up for take-off and entered the cockpit to secure the closed doors and finish preparations.

 

"There are a few sets of clothes you can wear until you get a chance to buy your own in Croatia," Will told him as he sat down in one of the seats, setting his bag at his feet.

 

"And in your bag?" Hannibal asked. He sat in the chair opposite Will and set his own bag down. First he did up the seatbelt and then opened the bag to find a pair of socks he could put on instead of the wet shoes and socks from his cell. Though he also wanted to change into a more comfortable set of clothes, Hannibal would wait until they were in the air and on their way to freedom. Not letting himself worry about what he looked like, Hannibal kept the blanket around his shoulders for warmth, though he put his phone away in his bag for safekeeping.

 

"The same," Will explained. "Plus a few items I didn't want to part with."

 

Hannibal could hear the engine powering up. "Are you certain that this is what you want, Will? There will be no turning back once we leave American soil."

 

"I'm sure," Will said. "I've been sure for years. I was just too scared to let myself have this before."

 

"Very well," Hannibal hummed and said nothing further as the pilot got the plane into position and then in the air. When they were at cruising altitude and their seatbelts could be undone, Hannibal spoke again. "Tell me, Will. Is there lube in your bag?"

 

Will looked over at him, blushing. "Really? Right now?"

 

"I think we have both waited long enough," Hannibal reasoned, honest with his desires. "Would you not agree?"

 

Will's blush darkened and crept to his ears. "It's in your bag."

 

Hannibal smiled and undid his seatbelt before rummaging through the bag in front of him until he found lube and some condoms. He was pleased when Will undid his own seatbelt and crossed the space between them without needing to be prompted. The seats on the private plane were wide and easily accommodated when Hannibal wrapped an arm around Will's lower back and reeled him in until Will was straddling Hannibal's lap.

 

Briefly Hannibal set the condoms and lube aside to free both hands for easy exploration of Will's body. First his hands tugged at Will's belt and dropped it onto the floor before Hannibal snuck his fingers beneath Will's shirt to tease warm skin and muscle. It was easy to pluck open the buttons of Will's shirt and push the material off his shoulders. Will shrugged the shirt off the rest of the way and quickly pulled Hannibal's over his head as well, leaving them both bare-chested.

 

Hannibal slid his palms upward from Will's abdomen, over his chest and neck before digging greedily into Will's curls. He didn't need to pull hard for Will to lean down and seal their lips together. Maybe things would've been different if the first brush of their lips had been in Hannibal's bloodstained kitchen, or in Italy at the museum, or even in Will's bed after escaping Mason. It would've been tentative and uncertain, shy and testing. But now long years filled with longing had passed, and there was no second guessing for either of them.

 

Will kissed Hannibal harshly while his nails dug into Hannibal's shoulders for purchase. Hannibal would kiss Will softly and slowly, exploring each inch of his body, teasing enough to make Will beg – but not tonight. Not while Hannibal was intoxicated on freedom and joy at having Will choose him. Hannibal abused Will's curls and devoured his mouth until Will was moaning and panting, rubbing his clothed erection tellingly against Hannibal's stomach.

 

"Get rid of the rest of your clothes," Hannibal told Will after nipping his bottom lip. Will's lips were swollen and he looked absolutely delectable, Will's darkened gaze not leaving Hannibal as he stood up and stripped off his pants and underwear. While Hannibal watched he tugged on the elastic waistband of his prison pants, pulling them and his underwear just far enough down his thighs to free his straining cock.

 

Hannibal held a hand out and Will took it, being led back into his previous position straddling Hannibal's lap. They were both hard already but Hannibal didn't immediately reach for the lube. Instead his hands held Will's waist and his mouth found Will's collarbones, kissing and nipping at the taut skin there. "Tonight I will make you mine," Hannibal said. "Tomorrow as soon as I get the chance I will lay you down, spread you out and make you happy with your choice."

 

Will's hand touched under Hannibal's chin and Hannibal glanced up. "I'm happy now, Hannibal," Will promised.

 

With a hand on the back of Will's neck, it was easy to bring him down into another kiss, which Hannibal did eagerly. As they kissed, Hannibal wrapped his free hand around both of their lengths, squeezing and then stroking them together. Immediately Will groaned and deepened the kiss, his hips pushing forward with a silent plea for more. Hannibal stroked them both a few times and then grabbed the lube before the dry friction became uncomfortable.

 

After getting his fingers slicked up, Hannibal reached around Will's body with both hands. One spread Will's ass wider while his lubed fingers brushed the sensitive skin around Will's hole, which Hannibal could feel clenching in anticipation. "Relax," Hannibal reminded Will as his first finger sank in, feeling how tight Will was. He started to pump his first finger in and out and thought to ask, "Have you done this with a male partner before?"

 

Will fell forward against Hannibal and rested his forehead on Hannibal's shoulder. Will shook his head, his breath catching in the back of his throat when Hannibal pushed only the tip of his second finger in beside the first. Hannibal hummed in delight that he would be Will's first – and only – male partner, and silently vowed to take extra time to avoid any needless discomfort. They could experiment and test limits later.

 

It took a few minutes but with time Will relaxed fully, breathing deeply and moaning in Hannibal's ear as two and then three fingers stretched him open. The vibrations of the moving plane and the occasional turbulence aided in Hannibal's ministrations, causing sudden little jerky movements that had Will's cock rubbing against Hannibal's stomach or Hannibal's fingers pushing in just a little deeper than planned. Will would whine but take it all, and inevitably he broke down enough to beg, "Hannibal, _please_. Enough teasing."

 

With no reason to protest, Hannibal withdrew his fingers and grabbed the condom to open the wrapper. Will moved back slightly to sit on Hannibal's thighs, eyes dark as they watched Hannibal roll on the condom and then coat his erection with more lube. "I should tease you more," Hannibal's gaze was dangerous as he looked over Will's naked body. "For leaving me such a tempting voicemail message I couldn't even act upon with cameras everywhere."

 

"Did you..." Will licked his lips. "Did you enjoy listening to me?"

 

One of Hannibal's hands held his cock at the right angle while his other hand gripped Will's hip and moved him into position. As he dragged the head of his cock against Will's hole, Hannibal purred. "Immensely. And I look forward to a repeat performance."

 

Will opened his mouth to comment but instead groaned loudly when Hannibal sat Will slowly down on his cock. Hannibal groaned with him at the sensation of Will's tight heat stretching around him, accepting Hannibal into his body willingly. Hannibal had taken his time preparing Will but that didn't mean he was accustomed to the girth of Hannibal's cock yet, and his ass clenched at each push of Hannibal's length deeper into his body until Hannibal was fully sheathed.

 

Hannibal gave Will a few moments to adjust, needing some time himself to withstand the pleasure from Will squeezing around him. He had imagined their coupling so many times over the years, and every sort of variation he could think of; Hannibal refused to let himself lose control and bring their first time to a rushed end. The way Hannibal was clutching at Will's hips spoke of future bruising, and Hannibal knew he would have matching marks where Will was clinging to Hannibal's biceps.

 

Once he was certain that Will had adjusted, Hannibal used the grip of his hands to lift Will onto his knees and then push him back down onto Hannibal's cock which pulsed with arousal. Will's eyes clenched closed as he moaned, but he followed the lead of Hannibal's hands and began to lift and lower himself with Hannibal's aid. The pace was slow but hungry, Will sitting down with his full weight to meet each upward thrust of Hannibal's hips and cock.

 

Having Will rocking in his lap was such a simple thing; a smooth up and down glide that had them both at a loss for breath as sweat coated their skin. And yet it was such a precious moment that Hannibal thought he would never get a chance to experience. The way Will held onto Hannibal, trusting Hannibal to keep him from falling. The way Will's eyes closed and his back arched towards Hannibal, showing every non-verbal form of trust that there was. They were sharing pleasure and enjoying the other's body, but it was so much more than that for both of them.

 

"Where is this cursing I was promised?" Hannibal slouched in his seat to change the angle of his thrusts into Will's body. "Now isn't the time to be modest, William."

 

"Ha- _Hannibal_ , I— _fuck_ ," the words spilled from Will's lips seemingly without conscious approval – all Will had needed was an invitation. "I only called once but—that wasn't the only time..."

 

"You've gotten yourself off thinking about me fucking you before, have you?" Hannibal mused aloud. Will's eyes were still closed but he nodded quickly. "Even after marrying Molly?" Will nodded again and to reward him, Hannibal moved a hand to Will's bobbing cock. He squeezed and then started to stroke Will in time with each thrust, smirking when Will immediately went rigid in his lap. "You've always been mine, haven't you?"

 

"Yes," Will hissed. Now he was riding Hannibal feverishly, body half-curled around Hannibal's own. "Fuck yes, you asshole, and you always knew it."

 

Hannibal chuckled and caught Will's lips briefly even though they were both too out of breath to kiss for long. Will whined when their lips parted but it was Hannibal who spoke next. "I wasn't always sure. But I am now."

 

"I'm so close I just need to—" Will's nails scraped the sweaty skin of Hannibal's shoulders and upper arms. " _Please_ , right there—!"

 

Hannibal had adjusted the angle of his hips again and his next thrust had Will squirming down, seeking more. Assuming he had found Will's prostate, Hannibal repeated the motion again and again while continuing to let Will fuck his fist at the pace he needed. Will's face was tucked against Hannibal's neck and his noises of pleasure rang in Hannibal's ears; real and breathy and so much more appealing with Will writhing in his lap than when Hannibal was merely listening to a recording.

 

"Are you going to come for me, Will?" Hannibal asked, his thumb sweeping the head of Will's cock in a teasing circle. "I want to feel you come with me inside you."

 

With a cry Will arched in Hannibal's lap, back at a sharp angle and eyes on the ceiling of the plane. Hannibal continued to thrust into Will's body and stroke his cock as hot ropes of come spilled across Hannibal's fingers and onto his stomach. As Will rocked through his orgasm his ass repeatedly tightened around Hannibal and drew him into his own climax with a quiet groan of Will's name under his breath. Their movements were jerky and rushed, both of them unaware of anything except the press of their bodies and the pleasure coursing through them.

 

At last they were both spent and Will slumped forward against Hannibal's chest, struggling to catch his breath. Hannibal held Will in his lap until they had both calmed down, keeping Will from falling. Eventually they had to get up and stretch, Hannibal tying off the used condom and throwing it away before washing his hands in the small sink by the mini fridge. They were both still sweaty but there was no shower for them to use, meaning they would need to live with it until they arrived at their destination.

 

Hannibal pulled out a new set of clothes from the bag Will had provided and changed into them, watching Will do the same with his discarded clothes from earlier. While watching, Hannibal noticed Will wince as he bent over to pull on his pants and when they were both dressed, Hannibal caught Will's hand and led him back to Hannibal's seat.

 

"I doubt I can sleep while straddling you," Will said with exasperation as Hannibal sat down.

 

Hannibal spread his thighs wider and tugged Will forward, who followed Hannibal's lead despite his initial objection. A moment later Will was seated across Hannibal's thighs, settled comfortably between the wide armrests and his legs hooked over the far armrest.

 

"Comfortable?" Hannibal questioned as his arm wrapped around Will's lower back.

 

"More so than I expected," Will said, head resting on Hannibal's shoulder.

 

"You can move back to your own seat to sleep if you prefer," Hannibal said, thumb rubbing affectionate circles against Will's waist. "But stay a while first."

 

"I'm not going anywhere," Will said quietly. As if to prove his point, Will yawned and then rested his weight more fully against Hannibal.

 

Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will's forehead and then rested his head back against the headrest. "How glad I am to hear it, dear Will."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
